This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorption and containment of body wastes and the like.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1996-196565A discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets wherein the core consists of an upper layer core and a lower layer core. The upper layer core consists of, in turn, a front core extending from a front waist region toward a crotch region and a rear core extending from a rear waist region toward the crotch region. In this diaper, a rear end of the front core and a front end of the rear core are spaced from each other in a longitudinal direction of the diaper by a given dimension, and the topsheet covering the upper surface of the upper core is folded back along the rear end of the front core and the front end of the rear core toward the lower layer core and tucked between the upper core and lower layer core.
In this diaper of well known art, a pocket is formed between the front core and the lower layer core so as to secured an opening from the front waist region toward the crotch region and another pocket is formed between the rear core and the lower layer core so as to open from the rear waist region toward the crotch region.
However, the diaper disclosed in the Application has no arrangement to space the front and rear ends of the rear core and the front core, respectively from the lower layer core, so it is difficult to provide a space for receiving feces between the front and rear cores, on one hand, and the lower layer core, on the other hand. With this diaper of well known art, if the pocket opening is secured, only a small space is formed between the front and rear cores and the lower layer core. However, a wearer's body weight exerted on the diaper from the side of the topsheet downward in a direction of the diaper thickness will collapse the space and closes the pocket opening. Upon closure, it is no more possible for these pockets to receive feces and, in consequence, feces may flow over the front and rear cores and cling to the wearer's skin.